


Her Happiness

by Zordosia (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: "Teach your children well" playing somewhere in the background, Alternate Universe - College/University, Coming Out, F/F, Gen, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Phone Call Fic, Sisterhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Zordosia
Summary: A fic done through phone calls between Peggy and Angelica. The two of them come out in different ways, and help each other navigate through the process.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Angelica is in bold, Peggy is in regular text.

**“Peggy, listen. Mom and dad love you so much. Even if it takes them a bit to figure out how to deal with this, they won’t stop loving you. You just might have to be patient with them for a bit.”**  
  
“Ok.”  
  
**“And Eliza and I love you so so much, and we’re both just a couple hours away. If you need us to be there, we can be there.”**  
  
“God. Ok.” [sniffling]  
  
**“Sweetie, don’t cry, you’re going to make me cry!”**  
  
“Ha, alright. I should probably try to look normal when I go to talk to them, anyway.”  
  
**“You? Look normal?”**  
  
[wobbly laughter] “Shut up, Ang.” [pause] “Ok. I’m going to go do it now.”  
  
**“Let me know how it goes. I’m thinking about you.”**  
  
“Alright. Love you, Angie.”  
  
**“I love you too, Pegs.”**  
  
-  
  
**“Peggy? How did it go? Are you ok?”**  
  
“Yeah, yeah. Everything’s ok, don’t worry. I’m ok.”  
  
**“Oh, thank God. Have you called Eliza yet?”**  
  
“Yeah, yeah.”  
  
**“Ha, good. I thought she was going to have a heart attack waiting for you to get back to her.”**  
  
“Oh yeah, she was in full Momliza mode.” [pause] “But she was really sweet. And talking to her helped.”  
  
**“Did something bad happen? Are you ok?”**  
  
“I mean, you know. I guess it was just what I thought would happen. They both tried to act as normal as possible. Dad said that they would support me, and that this didn’t change anything about how much they loved me, all that. I mean, he said it in this really fakey concerned voice, which was kind of annoying, but- yeah.”  
  
**“What about mom?”**  
  
“Well, first she asked me if I was sure.”  
  
**“Oh, fuck.”**  
  
“Yeah. And when I was like, yeah, she just said ‘Alright!’ and had this weird smile on her face the rest of the time.”  
  
**“Oh my God. For fuck’s sake.”**  
  
“She wants me to go to therapy, too.”  
  
**“Wait, not like conversion therapy, right?”**  
  
“Ah, shit, no. Not that I know of, anyway. I think just like, sad rich girl therapy.”  
  
**“Oh, ok. Well, it couldn’t hurt?”**  
  
“Yeah, I guess it’s just like— the way she said it, you know?”  
  
**“Yeah.”**  
  
“Like because I’m a lesbian, there’s something wrong with me.”  
  
**“There’s nothing wrong with you, Peggy.”**  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
**“I mean it. You are my perfect, chatty, snarky, weird, adorable, started-the-iron-on-patch-trend-at-our-school little sister. I wouldn’t change a thing about you.”**  
  
“Thanks, Ang. You’re ok, I guess.”  
  
**“Dawwww. Love you too.”**  
  
“I’m going to go watch TV until my brain explodes now.”  
  
**“Sounds like a good plan. Call me if you need anything at all, ok?”**  
  
“Yes ma’am.”  
  
-  
  
“Ok, Angie, I’m letting you know off the bat that if you ask me if I’ve heard back from colleges yet I’m going to hang up.”  
  
**“Ah, yes. I remember this time of senior year.”**  
  
“I think I’m going to start telling people that I actually didn’t apply anywhere and I’m going to strip professionally.”  
  
**“No one who’s seen you dance is going to believe that.”**  
  
“Shut UP.”  
  
**“Actually, speaking of dancing— prom’s coming up, right?”**  
  
[pause] “Yeah.”  
  
**“Is this another thing you’re going to hang up on me for asking about?”**  
  
“No, no, it’s fine, it’s just— actually, maybe you could help me with this?”  
  
**“Yeah, of course! What’s up?”**  
  
“So there’s this girl in one of my classes, and we talk a lot, and she’s really cute and sweet and like—“  
  
**“Aaaaah, ok! Do you know if she’s into girls?”**  
  
“Uh, she wears flannel a lot?”  
  
**“Ok, well, not exactly foolproof. Why don’t you want to just ask her?”**  
  
“Because like… then what if I’m ‘that lesbian’?”  
  
**“The kind of lesbian who dates girls?”**  
  
“No I mean, like— the kind of lesbian straight girls don’t want to be around, because they’re afraid they’re going to hit on them or something.”  
  
**“Oh, sweetie, people wouldn’t do that.”**  
  
“Yes they would, and they do.”  
  
**“Well then they’re pieces of shit. Listen, you only have to see these people for another couple months, right?”**  
  
“Right.”  
  
**“So I guess you just have to figure out if it’s you’d rather ask her out and risk people being shitheads for a couple months, or not ask her out and go solo to Prom.”**  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
**“And whatever decision you make is the right one, ok?”**  
  
“Ok. Thanks, Angie.”  
  
**“No problem.”**  
  
-  
  
“Well, I asked her out.”  
  
**“And?”**  
  
“She’s not into girls.”  
  
**“Oh, shit. I’m sorry, Peggy.”**  
  
“It’s fine. She wasn’t weird about it, so hopefully it won’t be a thing?”  
  
**“If it is, I’ll come down there and beat up every single one of them.”**  
  
“Ha.”  
  
**“I mean it.”**  
  
“Well, I don’t think it will, so don’t worry. Anyway, a lot of my friends aren’t going with anyone serious, you know? I think it’s going to be ok.”  
  
**“I know it will be. But I’m so sorry that didn’t work out.”**  
  
“It’s ok.”  
  
**“Things will be better at college, I promise.”**  
  
“Yeah, people keep saying that.”  
  
**“They will. I swear.”**  
  
“  
  
**“So are you doing ok? Is your roommate still acting normal? How’s orientation? You haven’t gone to any parties, have you?”**  
  
“Oh my God, Angie, slow down.”  
  
**“Sorry.”**  
  
“Ok, so— I’m doing fine, roommate is still not a serial killer, orientation is corny but I like my group so it’s all good.”  
  
**“Um. You didn’t answer my last question.”**  
  
“That’s because I was hoping you would forget it.”  
  
**“Peggy!”**  
  
“I’m in college! What were you expecting?”  
  
**“For you to pay attention to your studies and go to bed at a reasonable hour.”**  
  
“Oh my God.”  
  
**“But you stayed safe? Paced yourself, drank water between drinks?”**  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
**“Didn’t drink anything that you had taken your eyes off of, done the buddy system, walked home with people you knew?”**  
  
“Yes! Seriously Angie, they go over that stuff here too.”  
  
**“Well, I just want to be sure. And don’t go out two nights in a row, your poor childlike body can’t handle it.”**  
  
“Oh my God, shut up. But I wasn’t planning on that. There’s this LGBTQ mixer, and I was thinking of going to that instead?”  
  
**“That sounds awesome! Do it!”**  
  
“Yeah, I figure free food at the least.”  
  
**“Well, yeah, but seriously— that sounds like it would be really good for you.”**  
  
“Thanks, mom.”  
  
**“Don’t sass me. And I expect another full report tomorrow.”**  
  
“You were complaining about how hard junior year was going to be all summer. Shouldn’t you be doing actual work instead of bothering me?”  
  
**“I’ll text you during my art history class. That’s my easy class, I’m just taking it to save my GPA.”**  
  
-  
  
“So another kid from the Queer Student Union is in this class with me, right? And so when this douche was like ‘Uuuuuuh, anti-discrimination laws are unconstitutional, fart noise fart noise fart noise,’ we just fuckin’ tag-teamed him. It was awesome.”  
  
**“You are such a freshman.”**  
  
“Shut up, it was fun.”  
  
**“I’m sure it was. But I’m glad you’re making friends in classes and stuff!”**  
  
“Yeah! We actually made plans to go into town this weekend.”  
  
**“That’s awesome, Pegs! Seriously, I know I’m a nerd—“**  
  
“Yes.”  
  
**“—I SAID I know— but I have made really cool friends in classes. Like this girl in my Art History, Maria Cosway, have I told you about her?”**  
  
“I don’t think so, no.”  
  
**“Ok, well, she’s really cool! She’s really creative but she’s not all spacey like some artsy types, she’s really smart too.”**  
  
“Um, thanks, I guess.”  
  
**“Shut up, you know I wasn’t talking about you. But, yeah. She’s really cool. I bet you would like her.”**  
  
“I don’t know, she might be too smart for me.”  
  
**“Let it go already.”**  
  
-  
  
**“Peggy, what can you tell me about modern art?”**  
  
“What? Like, Picasso and shit? Why?”  
  
**“No, like— new stuff people are making. Stuff you’d go to art galleries for or whatever. Like that one guy Serena dated on Gossip Girl. You did that in high school, right?”**  
  
“Yeah, and you told me my piece was ‘hipster nonsense.’”  
  
**“Well, your piece was a Barbie with its eyes blacked out and its leg in a beer bottle, it kind of was. But you must have learned stuff about it, right?”**  
  
“Yeah, some of it. Does your textbook not cover this or something?”  
  
**“No, and I want to sound smart in this class.”**  
  
“I thought this was your screw-around class.”  
  
**“Yeah but like, Maria keeps talking about all these art people that I don’t know and I just keep sitting there nodding like a dumbass. So…?”**  
  
“Oh my God, I’ll send you my notes tonight, chill.”  
  
**“Thank you boo.”**  
  
-  
  
**“Ok, so, question— do you think I should get a septum piercing?”**  
  
“You know that’s the one in the nose, right?”  
  
**“Yeah, of course! Do you think I would look good with one?”**  
  
“I mean, yeah. But uh— are you sure about this? You’re going to be applying to law school next year, and then you’ll be interning, and like— I don’t see any of those places as super septum ring friendly?”  
  
**“Well, I don’t know. Maybe I could be the first black female Supreme Court Justice, AND the first Supreme Court Justice with a septum piercing.”**  
  
“Uh huh.”  
  
**“Ugh, fine, you’re right.”**  
  
“What made you want one, anyway?”  
  
**“Maria has one, and it looks really good on her, and she said I would look cute with one, so…”**  
  
“Oh. OH.”  
  
**“What?”**  
  
“Nothing. Um, yeah. She’s right, but, you know— not practical.”  
  
**“Right, yeah.”**  
  
“Maybe I should get one.”  
  
**“I hate you.”**  
  
-  
  
**“Hey, this is a kind of weird question, and you totally don’t have to answer it if you don’t want to.”**  
  
“What’s up?”  
  
**“How did you know you were like, fully gay, and not bi?”**  
  
“I mean, I guess the fact that I’ve never been attracted to a man.”  
  
**“Never?”**  
  
“Never.”  
  
**“Like, never even ‘oh, I wonder what that would be like’?”**  
  
“I mean, yeah, obviously. But I can pretty quickly come to the conclusion that the answer would be ‘not great.’”  
  
**“Huh.”**  
  
“Yeah.” [pause] “Ang? Everything ok?”  
  
**“What? Yeah, don’t worry! I was just… I don’t know. Sorry.”**  
  
“Don’t worry about it! Really, I’ve gotten… a lot more comfortable talking about this.”  
  
**“That’s so good to hear, Pegs.”**  
  
“I mean, you know it’s thanks in part to you and Eliza, right?”  
  
**“Shut up.”**  
  
“I mean it. I don’t know where I would be without you guys, and I’m here for you if you ever need me. You know that, right?”  
  
**“I do. I love you, Pegs.”**  
  
“Love you too, Angie.”  
  
-  
  
**“Have you ever done life drawings before?”**  
  
“No, why?”  
  
**“Well, Maria asked me to model for her, and I was wondering if you knew, like, what I should do for that, if I should moisturize or shave or what…” [silence] “Peggy? Are you there?”**  
  
“Uh, yeah, yeah, sorry. Um. Ok. I think you should do whatever makes you feel best.”  
  
**“Right.”**  
  
“And wear one of your fancy bras.”  
  
**“What? Why?”**  
  
“Uh, aesthetic.”  
  
**“Oh my God, you’re so weird.” [pause] “Ugh, I’m sorry. I’m just really nervous about this, for some reason? I don’t know.”**  
  
“You’re going to do perfect, Ang. Just have fun.”  
  
**“Yeah. Yeah, ok.”**  
  
“Listen, let me know how it goes, ok?”  
  
**“Um, yeah. Ok. I should go now?”**  
  
“Alright, Ang, bye.”  
  
-  
  
**“YOU KNEW.”**  
  
“So it went well?”  
  
**“YOU KNEW AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME!”**  
  
“Angie, how exactly do you think that conversation would have gone.”  
  
**“Oooooh my God. This is so embarrassing. How obvious WAS I?”**  
  
“Well, I know you well, I’m probably not an objective source—“  
  
**“Oh my GOD.”**  
  
“Wait, are you ok? Is everything alright? What happened?”  
  
**“Well, Maria did a lot of drawing, and a lot of staring at me, and then I started to do a lot of blushing and fidgeting and shit, and then she was like, ‘Angie, do you want to do something else?’ and I was like ‘Sure!’ and then THE SOMETHING ELSE WAS MAKING OUT, PEGGY.”**  
  
“Damn, she is smooth.”  
  
**“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL ME TO MOISTURIZE?”**  
  
“Ok, ok, ok. So how did you guys talk about it?”  
  
**“Oh, God, that’s the worst part.”**  
  
“What?”  
  
**“I just like, kind of left, after a bit? I was just like, ‘Well, this was fun, see you in class!’”**  
  
“Oh.”  
  
**“And my voice was all squeaky and high pitched! I put my shirt back on inside out! I think I gave her a little salute as I left! I hate this!”**  
  
"I mean, Ang, it’s ok. You guys are really good friends already, right? Just like— be honest. Tell her she’s the first girl you’ve hooked up with, and you’re still kind of figuring out your sexuality, but you really like her and want to see her again.”  
  
**“Wait, I’m not— I mean, this is just a college thing, right? All girls experiment in college, right?”**  
  
“Angie, I can’t answer that for you. But you know, mom and dad and Eliza and I will love you no matter what. And I can try to help you as best I can.”  
[silence]  
“Angie? Sweetie? Are you there?”  
  
**[muffled crying]**  
  
“Oh, Angie, baby. I’m sorry. It’s ok, alright? It’s going to be ok. You are my smart, charming, witty, once-made-a-mugger-let-go-of-her-purse-just-by-glaring-at-him older sister, and you are going to figure this out, I know you will.”  
  
**“Thanks, Peggy.”**  
  
“Of course, Ang. I mean it. Anything I can do to help, I’m here.”  
  
**“How did you get so smart?”**  
  
“You know how.”  
  
**[sniffling] “Shut up. I should call Maria now, shouldn’t I?”**  
  
“You should do whatever you want to do right now.”  
  
**“I want to call Maria.”**  
  
“Then you go do that. Good luck, Angie. I love you.”  
  
**“I love you too.”**  
  
-  
  
“How did it go? Are you ok?”  
  
**“I have a date for next Friday night.”**  
  
“OH MY GOD, Angie! Look at you! You are on fire!”  
  
**“Stop it!”**  
  
“I mean it! I am so, so, so proud of you.”  
  
**“Thanks, Peggy. For everything, seriously.”**  
  
“Ang, it’s the least I could do.”

**Author's Note:**

> Angelica and Maria start formally dating and neither of them ever looks twice at Thomas Jefferson the end good night.
> 
> My tumblr is theoroark if you want to talk to me there.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, and any comments or kudos would mean the world to me!


End file.
